


Body language

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [5]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Friendship or love you decide, the point is people who pretend Egon doesn't give a damn are cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Does Egon care or not? Janine can't tell because he doesn't show.





	Body language

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Tumblr. From a prompt drabble challenge.

Something hits her head, and she sees the firehouse fade around her in a gray blur.

No more than a couple of seconds could have passed when she realizes Egon is holding her. Oh, Lord… she’s dead, isn’t she? But no, Janine can feel her head pounding where she was hit and feel Egon’s arms and breath.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you”

His voice is quivery. She wants to look at his face, if only to learn what he looks like when he’s not too busy holding himself together and thinking about what to do to next allow himself to  _feel_. Her eyelids flutter open and she barely makes out the line of his jaw before they close again.  _C_ _rap_.

“She’s awake!” Ray sighs, relieved.

“It’s just a bump” Egon says, his voice calm. How very Egon-like “She’s dazed”

“I’ll get the ice” Winston says, his hurried steps drawing further away.

This time her eyes do open and she sees his completely calm-looking face. Well, duh, what was she expecting? Tears? Wide and worried eyes? For a fleeting moment, she convinces herself that she just imagined him muttering. Imagined the quiver of his voice.

…except that she just noticed the hands holding her are shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate that the only canon-compliant way to get Egon to betray how much he cares is hurting Janine... although a sick part of me likes it.


End file.
